Escape From Your Personal Hell
by Hetalia Da-Ze
Summary: A group of people have woken up to find out they've been chosen to play a little game. The only goal: survive and escape. Includes: Durarara, My Little Pony, Danny Phantom, and Hetalia Features: HetaOni and The Gregory Horror Show Note: You do not need to know these shows. The characters and settings will be explained.
1. Chapter 1

With each of them having throbbing headaches, a group of people woke up in the middle of a forest.

"W-Where are w-we...?" A teenage girl with long, pink hair stuttered.

"Calm down, Fluttershy..." Another girl, looking to be the same age as the other, assured. She brushed her pink and purple bangs out of her eyes.

"We're not in Ponyville anymore, and we have hands and tall legs! This. Is. Awesome!" An excitable teen bounced. In a different section of the forest, there was another trio.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't uproot this tree and slap you with it, flea!" A blonde man wearing a bartender outfit raged.

"Easy now, Shizu-Chan~ All of this has nothing to do with me, honest." A man wearing a fur-trimmed coat put his hands up in defense.

"[Shizuo, Izaya, please calm down. This isn't the time for fighting.]" Her text wasn't really helpful, as Shizuo started chasing Izaya in circles. The biker internally sighed and leaned against a tree. Somewhere near a mansion, there was another confused group of people, err...countries. An Italian man looked up at the mansion in complete fear.

"G-Germany...I...How...How d-did we end up here again...? I swore to never come back here..." He shook at painful memories filled his mind. Germany, a well-built and serious man, could only comfort his friend. Japan, a quiet man, was trying to figure out the whole situation. How did they come here? Why were they here? Near an old hotel, there was another teenage trio.

"Danny...We're not in Amity Park anymore, are we?" A tech-savvy boy looked at the hotel.

"What have we gotten ourselves into now?" A goth girl sighed.

"Relax, guys. I'm sure it's not a big deal." A seemingly ordinary teen tried to calm his friends. Suddenly, a couple of microphones popped out of the ground.

"Greetings. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here..."


	2. Chapter 2

"I've gathered you all to play a game...a game to test your wits and skills for the world to see..."

" 'You all?' You mean, there's more people around here...?" Japan pondered. Fluttershy, the teen with the unnatural hair, shivered with anxiety.

"E-Everyone is w-watching us...?"

"Nearby, there are two buildings. One is a mansion and the other is a hotel. Everyone must spend one night there and try to escape. Just as warning, none of the houses have very friendly company. Oh, and don't even think about trying to refuse and leaving the forest. Once you get far enough, you'll run into an electric force field. That's it, there are no other rules. Let the games begin!"

"Hey! Hold on a second! You can't just leave us like this, you bastard!" Shizuo kicked at the dirt. Celty rubbed the side of her head in awkwardness.

"[I don't like this either, but we basically don't have a choice.]" Shizuo growled a "fine" and the trio headed towards the buildings. Luckily, the mansion was decently tall, so it was hard to miss and the hotel was practically next to it.

"[I'm not too fond of the hotel...]"

"Agreed, Celty." Izaya glanced at the hotel with a light disgust.

"I guess it's the mansion..." Shizuo sighed. The three adults entered the building, and Celty saw a glimpse of a young man crying. She seemed to give him a sympathetic gaze, even though he didn't catch it.

"I can't! Please, don't go back in there!" Italy whimpered, unaware of the people who already entered the building.

"Don't worry, Italy...we don't have to go back in there..." Germany patted Italy's back.

"Let's go to the hotel." Japan stated. The Axis entered the slightly smaller building as they saw a couple of teens discussing something. Italy wanted to warn them about the mansion, but he didn't quite know how to explain it and make it believable. He could only hope they would make the better decision. How bad could a simple hotel be? Perhaps the "company" in the hotel were merely a bit rude.

"Mansion! Mansion! It looks so cool!" Pinkie Pie, the hyper girl, bounced with joy.

"I-It does s-seem a bit nicer..." Fluttershy agreed. Twilight, the level-headed leader, agreed as well. They calmly started to look for the tall mansion.

The team of ghost-hunters couldn't decide where to go.

"Both places seem pretty sketchy..." Danny glanced at the hotel and back at the mansion.

"The mansion looks way too peaceful..." The goth girl, Sam, gave the building a scornful look.

"Maybe I can connect to the Wifi at the hotel and we can call for help." Tucker, the techno-geek, suggested.

"Great idea, Tucker! I guess the hotel it is..." The teens entered the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

The trio of girls looked around in the mansion.

"It's actually pretty neat...the people living here must take good care of this place..." Twilight admired.

"Oh, I didn't know other people were here..." Shizuo plainly stated, as him, Izaya, and Celty exited from the kitchen and down the hallway.

"Ooh! More people means more friends!" Pinkie cheered. Fluttershy flinched away from her loudness.

"What weird girls..." Izaya thought. Not all girls have unnatural hair colors as if they were dunked in a vat of crayons. Pinkie's hair was especially unusual, since it looked like cotton candy, while Fluttershy and Twilight's hair fell naturally. Pinkie Pie held Celty's hand and gave it a friendly shake.

"I look forward to becoming friends with all of you!" She smiled. Celty pulled her hand away so she could type on her PDA.

"[I look forward to getting to know you as well]" Twilight observed Celty a little.

"You must be a mute, right?" She asked.

"[Eh...I guess you could say that...]"

"Um...maybe we should s-start looking for the bedrooms..." Fluttershy suggested as she pointed towards a window. It showed a darkening sky.

"Alright! Let's go!" Twilight nodded. On the way upstairs, Shizuo and Izaya would make glaring eye contact with each other; it almost gave off a dark aura.

"Why are you two so grumpy?" Pinkie pouted. She wasn't too fond of this unfriendliness. Celty motioned that Pinkie should not talk about that and texted:

"[It's a long story...They basically have an on-going rivalry]"

"That's terrible! Oh, I forgot to ask! What's your name?"

"[I'm Celty Sturluson. The man in the bartender outfit is Shizuo Heiwajima and the one with the smug look on his face is Izaya Orihara]"

"Nice to meet you, Celty! I'm Pinkie Pie, that's Twilight, and that's Fluttershy!" She gestured towards her friends. At last, they found three bedrooms, each with one bed.

"I guess we'll have to share beds." Twilight concluded.

"I am not sharing a bed with that flea...!" Shizuo glared at Izaya.

"What makes you think you can, Shizu-Chan~?" Izaya chuckled.

"Um...I'm not sure if this will help, but there's a steel door behind this curtain..." Fluttershy pulled back a curtain, revealing said door. Cautiously, she opened it, and there was a stairway leading to a big room. After climbing up the steps, the group took a look around the room. It had a warm feeling to it, almost like a home.

"Amazing! You discovered a secret room, Fluttershy!" Pinkie hugged the shy girl. She was really uncomfortable and tried pulling away.

"P-Pinkie...I-I can't breathe..."

"Oops! Sorry!" Pinkie released the quiet girl. Twilight with curiously looking at a poster of names.

"I wonder what this is doing here..." She mumbled. The biker tapped Twilight on her shoulder and showed her the text.

"[Maybe it's the people who live here?]"

"There are enough beds for a lot of people..." Twi looked at the neat row of beds. Shizuo laid down on one, realizing how tired he was.

"Sweet dreams, Shizu-Chan~" Izaya teased as he laid on a bed diagonally from Shizuo.

"I will fucking strangle you in your sleep, you damn Eskimo..." Shizuo growled. The rest of the people crawled into bed and drifted off into a calm slumber. Quietly, Celty took off her helmet while everyone else was asleep. It would be really hard to sleep with a helmet on, but she'll need to wake up early so that she won't scare the young teens with her...err...headless-ness.


	4. Chapter 4

The Axis entered the hotel to find an anthropomorphic mouse sitting at the check-out desk. It noticed the guests and smiled.

"Hello, friends. Would you like a room?" Its aura was between the borders of a warm welcoming and a creepy attitude. Italy was feeling more of the creepiness and slightly hid behind his burly friend. One of the countries would've questioned how there was a talking mouse, but they've been through weirder.

"Wow, this place looks just as old on the inside too..." A girl stated. Japan glanced at the people near the entrance only to see it was merely ordinary teenagers. How unfortunate that they were dragged into this sick game! The mouse's grin seemed to widen.

"How wonderful! More guests!" It bowed to its new company. "I shall go prepare your rooms now..." Before it turned around to walk upstairs, it gave one more glance at the people. "By the way, my name is Gregory. Feel free to ask me anything." The group sat in the lobby and discussed the situation with each other.

"I-I'm really scared Ger-" The blonde man gave Italy a look that said he shouldn't speak. It would be too much hassle to explain that they were countries, since they had enough problems right now as it is.

"I suggest we work together. There's something...not right about this place..." Danny attempted to give a good idea.

"That sounds reasonable..." Japan nodded in agreement.

"We should learn each other's names. After this, we may not meet again, but it wouldn't hurt for the time being." Tucker smiled. "I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley." He made a confident pose, which made him look semi-ridiculous. The noticeably goth girl sighed in annoyance.

"I'm Sam."

"And I'm Danny. Nice to meet you." The other three nodded.

"Ve~ I'm Feliciano!" Italy made an effort to regain his child-like happiness, his voice laced with energy. But, using the human name he made for himself only gave him more fear and pain.

"I'm Ludwig." Germany, or "Ludwig", gave himself a short introduction. Japan stood up and bowed politely.

"My name is Kiku. It's a pleasure to meet you." With introductions out of the way, Gregory seemed to appear just in time. Italy jumped at the sight of him, seeing that the mouse was severely injured.

"Those darn stairs get me everytime..." He laughed to himself and showed everyone to their room. Italy was able to allow himself to fall asleep, knowing that Germany and Japan were in the rooms next to him. It seemed the night would be peaceful, until he heard a violent crash in the middle of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Thankfully, Celty awoke early enough to put her helmet back on, so she wouldn't scar a certain group of teenage girls. Being already awake, she decided to make breakfast for everyone. A few minutes passed and the group started to lightly stir. Twilight was the first one up, smiling cheerfully at the dullahan.

"Good morning, Celty!" The biker was nearly done making pancakes, so she had free hands to type on her PDA.

"[Good morning, Twilight. Sleep well?]" The banged-haired girl nodded. Finally, the smell of food reached Pinkie's nostrils which was just enough to wake her up. She bounced out of bed and cheered out a "GOOD MORNING!" The rest of the group got startled awake.

"O-Oh dear? W-Wha-?" Fluttershy stuttered.

"Dammit...Five more minutes..." Shizuo tiredly groaned. Izaya was half awake and half asleep, so he didn't really say much. After breakfast, the group headed downstairs to the front door. For sure, the door was locked, but there was still a quick way out.

"Good thing we have Shizu-Chan's monstrous strength." Izaya gave a teasing glance towards the man.

"I swear, if you weren't the only one here, I would leave you for dead..." He angrily mumbled. If he had said it aloud, he probably would've scared poor Fluttershy.

"Oh my gosh! So, he must be really strong like Dashie, or Applejack, or Big Mac, or all of them combined!" Pinkie giggled in excitement. Twilight watched Shizuo with extreme interest. How could anyone punch open a door, especially one with a slender frame like him? The tall man clenched his fists and punched straight at the door...it didn't even crack.

"What the hell?!" He punched the door again. And again. And again, until his knuckles were red.

"P-Please, stop!" Fluttershy begged, in concern for his safety.

"I should be able to break this!" Shizuo tried to rip the door off its hinges but to no avail.

"Has Shizu-Chan lost his strength?" Izaya tapped his chin as he wondered.

"How could that be? Shizuo tore a street sign out of the ground about two days ago and was dragged into another gang fight." Celty recalled those events from her memory. Shizuo was just as he always was back then. How did he lose his strength just like that?

"Guys, quick question; Do all mansions have giant aliens in them?" Pinkie randomly asked.

"Pinkie, what're you talking about-" Twilight and the others turned to see a gray, alien-like creature. Fluttershy made a horrified squeak.

"Crap...I'm gonna have to resort to violence...again..." Shizuo got ready to fight, Izaya took out his pocket knife, and Celty created her shadow scythe.

"[You three, go back to the room we found. You should be safe there.]" Twilight was a bit hesitant, but she wouldn't be able to do much, since she didn't have her magic.

"Yes, Celty..." She nodded, and the teens ran back upstairs to the comfort of the safe room. Shizuo charged at the creature for a punch, but it caught his fist. In a flash, he was slammed against a wall, making a sickening crack. It could've been the wall denting or even his bones. The man struggled to stand up and fell to the ground, nearly unconscious. Before he blacked out, he saw an image in his mind...his beloved brother, Kasuka. The one who took care of him when he hurt himself. The first one who treated him like a human being.

"Ka...suka..." Shizuo was completely unconscious.

"That was unexpected." Izaya looked at an injured Shizuo. Luckily, he managed to keep his cool on the outside, but his heart couldn't stop racing. No one ever beats Shizuo in a fight, and now the strongest man in Ikebukuro was laying on the floor, defeated. The information broker and headless biker attacked the thing simultaneously. Celty somehow landed a hit on the creature's tough skin, but most of their other attacks were useless. Celty was knocked to the floor, resulting in her helmet flying off. Izaya was in midair, being held by his throat, knife knocked out of his reach. Slowly, his vision started to blur.

"Am...I going to die here...?" Izaya thought. Despite being an atheist, he partially did believe he'd rot in hell, if there was one. This terrified him, but, at the same time, excited him. He would find out if there really was life after death. At least he'd still have an existance.

"What're you waiting for...? Just kill me already...!" He closed his eyes, ready to take his worst fear head-on.


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes before, Danny was having trouble sleeping and decided to explore the hotel a little. That's when he met **her**. She seemed like normal little girl with an adorable innocence, like a doll. As cute as she may seemed, that was far from the truth. Danny crouched down to her level.

"Mister, have you seen my dolly? I want my dolly..." She whimpered.

"No, kid. Sorry." He reached out to pet her head to comfort her. Big mistake. The girl's eyes dilated and her mouth curled into a huge smile.

"I want...my...DOLLY!" Her skin turned blue and she started flying around, laughing like a maniac. This looked like a great time to "go-ghost." The teen transformed into a ghost with his black hair turning white, blue eyes turning green, and his clothes turned into a black and silver outfit as well.

"Listen, kid...I don't know what or who you are, but you're still just a child. And I really don't wanna hurt you..."

The little girl charged at Danny full-force, knocking him into a wall.

"But apparently, you don't seem to like me.." Danny shook away the pain and fought back. Italy pulled his sheets over his head in attempt to block out the noise.

"What should I do? I'm too scared to even run to Germany's room..." All of a sudden, his door broke open and the fight was now in his room! The girl kept dodging Danny's plasma blasts, but was still able to get close enough to damage him. The child turned its monstrous eyes onto Italy and charged straight at him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Danny tried to fly fast enough to intercept the attack. Then, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Izaya hadn't realized that he had blacked out. Before he knew it, he was back in the safe room, laying on the white, comfy bed.

"O-Oh, good! You're finally awake!" Fluttershy knelt by his bed. "I-I was so worried. How do you feel?" The teen quickly looked at him, felt his forehead, and poked a little at his limbs. He was sore, but not terribly injured. Izaya looked around the room. It was only him and the pink-haired girl.

"Everyone else is trying to hold off that monster..." Fluttershy looked down. "I'm not good at fighting like you or they are..." Fluttershy glanced at the other beds where Shizuo and Celty were. How did Izaya not notice them?

"I hope they wake up soon..." Izaya looked intently at the girl. She was certainly odd and sorta reminded him of a certain shy high schooler.

"Why are you so worried if you just met us?" He asked.

"W-Well, Twilight has always said to help out friends a-and...you all seemed like such nice people...and, um..." She looked back at the ground. "I think that friend or not, you should still help someone in need. It's a common moral that I wish everyone could follow. Sadly, that's not the kind of world we live in..." Everything was silent for a moment. Then, Izaya started laughing!

"W-Wha-?" Fluttershy stuttered, completely baffled by his reaction.

"That's such a foolish thing to say. There's two things wrong with your opinion; one, no one can live a fully honest life. You need to understand that. Two, it's not right to split things into good and bad. It's either charming or tedious." He chuckled.

"It doesn't hurt to hope for a perfect world..." Fluttershy mumbled.

"It's useless to even think of one, because humans will always be imperfect."

"You're quite a pessimist, aren't you?" Fluttershy was getting slightly annoyed. Who gave him the right-?!

"I'd say that I'm more of a realist, my dear~"

"I see..." She stood back up. "It's likely around evening by now. I'll go make something for everyone. Hopefully, they return-"

As if right on cue, the two teenage girls arrived. Pinkie Pie was leaning against Twilight, severely injured, covered in blood and gashes.

"Pinkie!"

"Quick, help me carry her to the bed, Fluttershy!"

She helped Twilight carry the unconscious girl to the bed. Twi went to get the first aid kit hanging from the wall.

"Please be ok, Pinkie!" Fluttershy was near tears. Izaya looked emotionlessly as the girls helped their friend.

'Not even Mikado and his friends are this close...' Izaya thought.


End file.
